Fated
by Erimica
Summary: Two years after the fall of Ultimecia, the orphanage gang finds themselves together again. Drama, conflict, and a romance between two blondes. Seiftis!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I owned at least something, but I don't. Nope, nada. Squaresoft owns everything and I just worship it. Maybe not worship it, but I sure don't own it!

_Fated_

Delling City was always full of flashing lights and tourist traps. Once, it had even been where the rein of a new sorceress had started. Now it was nothing more than shadows of lost hopes and broken dreams. People came and went, and the economy survived, but it would never be the fine city it had been. Too much horror had been born there, too many traitorous acts birthed from its depths.

The buses had long since stopped running, making the residents and visitors learn to walk on their own two feet. It was rare when a car came rolling through the city, chasing the usually drunk residents and whores from the streets at late hours. Still, the purr of an engine was there, tires slowly rolling over old newspapers and cigarette butts.

A rather ancient looking van, midnight blue paint turning into rust around the edges, windows tinted so darkly the city patrons couldn't see in as it passed them by, was creeping its way down the main street in the residential area. Dark figures seemed to only be shadows against the tint as they peered out at their dank surroundings, an icy feeling thick in their guts.

It had almost been two years since the group had come to this place. It lingered in their dreams, the blur of lights and dancing figures, her face so full of hate, his so full of arrogance. It was all part of hellish nightmares that had once been grand and hated memories. Now though, their memories were as dulled as the streetlights against the tint of the windows they peered out of.

None of them had spoken since they left Garden. None of them even knew where they were going exactly. They had been given simple, and vague orders by their commander and friend. It was never like him to be so vague, though simple in words, yes. Still, something had them on the edge of their seats as they traveled deeper into the city.

They had all watched as the clouds rolled over the city as they approached, having left Garden an hour previous, docked comfortably on the flat expanse just two hours south. It had been precautionary measures to keep a good distance between B. Garden and G. Garden. Even with the truce, two years withstanding, the two military forces had never been on each other's good side.

Now, after another hours drive to reach the city, and another thirty minutes driving to reach the residential area, the young SeeDs realized more than just clouds had been rolling in. The entire city was full of filth. Most of the residents that still lingered in the better districts of housing had long since retired in fear of what the night brought.

As the van rolled along the dirt-ridden street, nice houses became broken down buildings, one-hour hotels, and condemned apartment complexes. Prostitutes and drug dealers seemed to linger along the street corners without conscious. Hope hung on every streetlight that still worked, as if naively trying to save the darkness from itself.

The van started to slow down, coasting along the curb until it stopped its approach infront of a large apartment building. That building, with its pale grey walls, seemed to stand contrast against the darkness around it. Many of the windows were broken, shouts coming from the entrance as the blur of figures came and went at a fast pace. The low ring of a phone and the cry of a child were heard as the driver side door opened, and the brunette man that had been driving slipped out.

The passenger side door also opened, the raven-haired woman sitting next to the driver slid out to join him. Soon after the sliding door to the back opened, and the other four clambered from his or her seats to join the other two standing on crumbling sidewalk. What they saw before them was a depressing, and oddly familiar sight. A slum where hope no longer lingered, and shadows of what used to be fell harshly onto those living there.

"What are we supposed to find in a place like this?" The voice was too cheery for the environment, and seemed to mock all the disdain the place stood for. Leave it to Selphie to break the silence.

Five pairs of eyes turned to face the short, auburn haired girl as she stood there gawking at the building infront of them. It was Squall that spoke though, his gaze the most indifferent. "Cid's dying wish."

There was silence again; so thick you could cut it with a gunblade. Only Squall knew what that wish was, though some of the others had speculated on it. Zell swore it was a conspiracy that related to Garden and would solve all the mysteries that surrounded it. Irvine had called Zell stupid and asked just what mysteries he had been talking about. Zell's only reply was 'hotdogs'.

Selphie had danced happily around and exclaimed that it most definitely had to do with explosives. Irvine had to only shake his head this time to get the girl to pout. Quistis, always the inquisitive one, asked Irvine what he thought Cid's dying wish had been. His reply? An illegitimate child.

As they stood infront of the apartment building in the middle of a ruined city, they all knew their assumptions were incorrect. But what lay inside the walls of such a crude area that Cid would whisper it in his final breath? None of them, not even Squall who knew, would be prepared for what was to come once they entered the doors and headed for truth.

--

The stale air of apartment 4B was thick with the smell of alcohol, dirt, and blood. Walls, that had once been white, were now covered in dirt and dust, rotten food that had been thrown at it, and splashes of alcohol. Bed, broken and battered, was covered in beer cans, no longer sturdy enough to hold the weight of a body, or two, depending on if a flash of skin was wanted or not at the time.

The floor was covered in empty takeout order boxes and sacks, more beer cans, old newspapers and other filth that was so rotted it was unrecognizable. Roaches swarmed within the mess, so thickly that you couldn't tell them from the dark carpet at times, until you turned on a light and they scuttled away.

That light was currently off, the bulb having burnt out a week or so ago. Weeks were blurs of wasted moments, easily confused with days and even months. There was no need for a calendar in the miserable place, time being only a painful memory to the only inhabitant within the apartment.

Slumped in a broken lounge chair, dulled jade colored eyes stared blankly at the snowy distortion on the television set infront of him. One hand, a shadow of the strong hand that had wielded a gunblade proudly, now weakly clutched a half empty bottle of vodka. The other hand, scarred with fresh cuts from a bar fight only previous nights before, ran through straggly blonde hair, tugging at the jagged length that hung near his chin, thick with dirt and dried blood.

Seifer Almasy in all his disgrace. Once a proud and arrogant man, a man that made his own fate with the help of a beautiful sorceress, now sat broken and belittled by life. No better than the roaches that scuttled under the worn leather of his boot. He seemed unaware of his own dismay, or even his surroundings as he sat, staring blankly at the television in a drunken state.

The banging at the door seemed like a dream, each rattle and creek of the frame like a distant call to another room. It was only when it became a persistent boom that Seifer began to draw from his dazed state. Gaze slipped from the blur of the television to the rattled wood that dared to break open if he didn't answer it.

"I paid this month's rent!" A drunken slur sounded like a growl, deep within his throat. No one knocked at his door unless it was for the collection of rent. In honesty, Seifer was pretty sure he hadn't paid rent in months, and the only thing that kept the landlord away was his fear of the blonde man.

The knocking had only faltered a moment, the soft murmurs of people speaking in the hall able to be heard. Soon enough, the banging was back. The owner of that fist knocking at his door was going to get one right in his face if Seifer had anything to say about it. "I'm comin', and this better be fuckin' important!" He scowled as he yelled at the door once more.

Sluggishly, the ex knight pressed his free hand to the arm of the chair and forced himself to stand. He stumbled, alcohol sloshing out of the bottle. Feeling the wetness against his pant leg, he stared down with narrowed eyes and growled. The bottle was tossed aside, a distant thud on the floor as he staggered to the door.

--

Squall stood, wondering if the man he was sent to retrieve was ever going to answer his damn door. He was also a bit apprehensive that he would. At first, when there was no response, he was curious. Perhaps the lapdog had died and was the smell of rotting that was starting to seep under the door. But soon enough, a rough voice came from behind the confines of the door, and disappointment ran cold in his veins.

The others had turned to each other, murmuring things Squall didn't care to hear. He knew they must have been wondering why he had taken them to such a dismal place. He knew they were wondering and worrying about who was on the other side of that door. Who had been Cid's dying wish. Rinoa was just as clueless as the others, standing there wide-eyed as sounds started to grow nearer to the door.

Suddenly, there was the rattle of locks and the creek of the door as it was pulled open. A large man, only a shadow of the masculine form he used to be, stood hunched over with a fist pressed to the doorframe for support. His hair hung into his face, hiding the scar on his forehead. He looked like a mad man.

Squall was taken aback by the sight before him, though hid it with an indifferent expression. Everyone else gazed curiously at him as if he were a stranger. They didn't recognize him. But the sudden gleam in his eyes showed he recognized them. Oh yes, he remembered his old 'orphanage gang', yes, quite well indeed.

With a snarl, Seifer brought himself to stand from his lean, albeit a little shakily from being so intoxicated. He tried to throw his shoulders back to remove the hunch, but found all he could do was stand awkwardly as if someone had ran a rod up the back of his tattered shirt. "Well, what do I owe the honor of having Puberty Boy, Chicken-Wuss and the rest ole' the gang at my door?" He smirked, the only thing still intact from his past.

Realization hit the five other SeeDs, their faces washing over with pure shock. Rinoa had shrieked and grabbed ahold of Squall's arm for comfort. Zell had doubled back with fists up like he had done many times as a cadet when facing Seifer and his tirade of insults. Selphie and Irvine had taken defensive stances next to each other, their gaze never leaving him. Quistis stood silent; staring at the man she had grown up with and managed to forget about within the last year.

It was Squall that broke the silence this time. He took a step forward, cautious and predatorily. One hand fell to the handle of his gunblade, while he tugged Rinoa behind him with the other. "You're coming with us." His voice was a low, authoritative tone he had picked up in the two years as commander of Garden.

"I'm what?" Seifer let out a bellow of laughter, head tossed back so that his hair fell out of his face; scar apparent. He looked wild as he stopped laughing and brought a level gaze to Squall, staring him down with a glint of drunken rage in his eye.

"You're coming with us. There is no discussion. Get your things." Another step taken to show how determined he was. Everyone else watched in mild horror.

Seifer brought a hand up, at first it looked like he might strike Squall, but instead just swung his arm wide and stepped back to let everyone see inside his room. "As you can see, I don't have 'things' to gather." His tone was bitter as he glared at his childhood rival with distaste.

Everyone peered into his room, shocked and disgusted by what they saw. This was where the magnificent knight had spent the last two years? Surely he hadn't fallen that much. No one had heard anything of him since the fall of Ultimecia, but no one had expected this.

"Good, then let's go." Squall canted his head in the direction of the elevator, not intending on staying there any longer than they had to.

"What the hell, man?" Zell exclaimed, swinging his fists in the air as if he was swatting flies. "You can't be serious about bringing this… this… _lapdog_ with us? I mean, seriously after all he's—"

"Shut up, Zell." Squall hissed through clenched teeth, watching Seifer out of the corner of his eye.

Seifer stood rigidly in the doorway, eyeing the shorter blonde as if he might reach out and strangle him in an instant. He was wild, and unkempt. None of them knew what he had been through, but they all knew what he was capable of.

"Perhaps, for the rest of us to be more open to the sudden suggestion of taking," Quistis paused; peering over at the man she was about to call Seifer. Was that really who he was? "The said party with us," the term in place of his name just didn't seem to fit and made her look away from him. "You'd like to explain to us _why_ we are doing so in the first place?"

"Shut up, Trepe." It was Seifer this time that dealt out the silence card. Feral emerald eyes fell onto the blonde woman, his gaze so harsh it made her squirm without being consciously aware of it. He smirked. "But, by all means, Squall, do tell me why you think I'd go anywhere with bitches like you?"

The blonde man swung his arm again, this time to wrap it around Quistis and tug her close. He felt her body go instantly rigid under his grasp, the emotional chill she gave off so cold he thought he might catch frostbite. "Wanting to catch up on old times, eh?" Eyes fell to Squall as he grinned.

"Stop playing games." Squall's tone had taken a turn for the worse. Releasing his hold on Rinoa, he stepped away from her and up to Seifer. Despite the height difference, the younger man had always managed to hold his ground. Looking at the sack of bones that used to be a worthy opponent, he had no worries that he would prevail if a fight were to occur. "You're coming with us."

"See, now, I just don't know about that." Seifer laughed again, rubbing at his chin where quite a bit of stumbles had built up. His body swayed as Quistis tried to escape his hold on her, more or less having been using her for support. "C'mere." He tugged her back against his side.

Quistis found herself, to her dismay, right back where she had been a second ago after a fleeting attempt to put distance between Seifer and herself. She could feel his ribs protruding under his shirt, smell the scent of dirt and blood; it made bile collect at the back of her throat. "Seifer, please, this isn't getting us anywhere."

"Where is this getting us, anyway, Squall?" Zell spoke again, looking like he was about to boil over with rage. He had stopped swinging his fists around, pressing them against his hips instead as he gritted his teeth in agitation.

"I don't have time for this. Irvine." Squall had turned to look at the silent cowboy and gave a nod.

The punch came too fast for Seifer to even register it in his mind. Irvine had thrown one directly into his jaw, knocking him back. He was about to follow up with a jab to the gut when the blonde crumpled to the floor. One hit knock out, Irvine had never been that lucky before.

Giving a groan of exasperation, Quistis tried to escape Seifer's sudden dead weight as it was all placed on her right side. Knees started to buckle before she was relieved of her troubles, Squall and Irvine having pulled the man off her sinking form.

--

It had taken the two men several minutes before they managed to get Seifer's weight evenly distributed on their shoulders. People had passed them in the hall without giving a second glance, as if it was a daily occurrence. Only one person had actually stopped. It was a woman that looked as if she spent half her life on a corner, with bottle born red hair and nails crudely grown to a two-inch length. "When he wakes up, tell him he owes me for the two jobs." She grinned to show a mouth full of jagged teeth, one that was missing half of them.

The men in the group had all gasped with shock at the woman's smile as she walked on, afraid of what kind of 'job' she was talking about. The women all looked affronted, Rinoa most of all. Quistis could have sworn she heard the young brunette mutter something about 'disgraceful' under her breath. She couldn't agree more.

"Time to go." Irvine groaned as he started forward, not waiting for Squall to lead. He didn't really want to be still carrying Seifer when he woke up. Even with the loss of muscle definition, the man was still heavy as fuck and was drunk off his rocker. Drunken rage was more powerful and untamed than any body builder could create.

Everyone had started forward, Rinoa and Selphie right behind their mates. Zell was still cussing under his breath about how bad of an idea this was. Quistis couldn't argue there, but his use of colorful metaphors was rather unnecessary. Something in the room caught her eye as she passed.

Pausing, she took a step back and peered into the semidarkness. There was definitely something metallic reflecting the light of the television in the corner of the room. Adjusting her glasses, Quistis slipped into the room for a closer look. If she hadn't already been on several missions that caused her to be around roaches and rodents, she would have screamed as a rat scurried over the toe of her boot. Instead she just made a strangled sound and stepped aside.

Upon reaching the corner of the room, after successfully avoiding all the takeout boxes and further rodents, she swore to Hyne she found the only clean spot in the entire apartment. Hyperion, Seifer's prized gunblade, lie in its original box, sheath just off to the side. So Seifer did have something of worth still.

Carefully, she lifted it from the box and slid it into the sheath. Perhaps it wasn't the best thing to give a drunken man his weapon of choice, but she didn't want to leave it behind. Somewhere, deep down inside, she knew he'd be happy to see it when he woke up. Of course, she'd make sure it was out of reach when he saw it.

--

By the time she had gotten out of the complex everyone else was already loaded back up into the van. The sliding door was still open, and Quistis could see Selphie holding up a syringe. The girl was eyeing it as if it was a complex puzzle, softly flicking the shot. "Hey, Quisty, you think one will be enough?" She asked when she spotted the blonde watching her.

"One would hope. He's not red dragon, Selphie. Hyne, he's not even as strong a low-level Grat anymore." Holding the sheathed gunblade over her shoulder and feeling its weight, she wondered if he could even carry it anymore without slumping to one side from how heavy it was.

"Okie dokie!" Selphie beamed and leaned over into the very back seat, where Quistis could only assume Seifer's unconscious form lay. It only took a giggle and a wiggle of the younger woman's left foot to let everyone know that the drunk in their van had not woken up.

"All done!" She poked her head back up, holding a now empty syringe up as if it was a trophy. Selphie scrambled over to sit next to her boyfriend, or rather, on top of him with one leg draped over the seat next to him. The syringe was deposited into the small waste container in the first aid kit.

Quistis clambered into the van, taking the only available seat next to Zell, who was still fuming. Placing Hyperion down at her feet, she leaned over and slid the door closed. With that, the van's engine rumbled to life and they were on their way again, the silence thicker than it had been on the way there.

--

"You brought that monster's weapon with you?" Zell had been eyeing the gunblade with distaste for several minutes, but only now found a calm voice long enough to ask.

"Yes, I did. He would have been more upset if he found we left it." Was Quistis' curt reply, not looking at the younger blonde man that was currently glaring at her.

"As if anyone gives a flying fuck how upset he is when he wakes up!" Zell shouted it so loudly it rattled the floorboard. "Hyne damn it!" He then sent a fist down into the seat cushion, causing a spring to pop out, not to mention bouncing Quistis in hers. "Why the hell did we go get him? He's a dirty bastard that needs to die!"

"We all feel the same, Zell." Squall's voice was oddly calm and collected, which meant he must fully agree and not like the situation any better than Zell did. "But," His voice changed to that of a low growl, fingers gripping the wheel tighter. "It was Cid's dying wish."

"He must have wanted his _children_ back together again…" Rinoa had mumbled from the passenger seat, knees hugged to her chest. She was obviously taking it differently than most of the others. That might have something to do with Seifer being an old lover—or infatuation.


	2. Chapter 2

Please leave reviews, questions, suggestions, criticism, anything not rude. The two chapters up now are a test and I need feedback to continue.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Still wish I did.

--

"Hyne, he's a real mess…" Dr. Kadowaki stood holding a medical chart she had thrown together after running several tests on Seifer's unconscious form. "Low blood sugar, muscle degeneration like I've never seen… Obviously he's not been eating, but that could have something to do with a blood alcohol level that's off the charts…"

"He's really let himself go…" Quistis crossed her arms tightly, hugging herself as she stared down at the man that could be mistaken as a Fisherman's Horizon transient. This had to be some kind of joke. This soulless husk was not the Seifer Almasy she knew. "He can make a full recovery, right? Be back to the level of fitness he used to be?"

Dr. Kadowaki gave a bitter chuckle and a shake of her head. "Oh, I suppose. It'll take a lot of work though. Work he might not be willing to do."

"That's very true. We'll have to wait until he wakes up to see just how willing he is about anything… I'm sure he won't be too excited to be back at Garden, especially after being knocked out and forced back here against his will." Quistis sighed as she continued to stare down at his sleeping form. She wondered, looking at the dirty mass of hair that nearly hid his face, that if she would have passed him on the street, would she have noticed him? She frowned at the though.

"Cid wanted his children back home. Even if it meant force. Seifer may not be happy to be here, but Hyne knows it's better for him than where he had been." The medical file was slipped into the plastic holder on the front of Seifer's bed, no longer needed. Dr. Kadowaki already knew it by heart, and it made her heart break, as she looked at him, no longer the stubborn boy she used to patch up after fights, but now a stranger.

"You try explaining that to him." The blonde woman shook her head and gave one last look to Seifer before turning her back to him. "Call me when he wakes up." With that, she left the infirmary.

--

With the swipe of her keycard, and the soft beep of acceptance, Quistis slipped into her dorm room quietly. It was nearly midnight and most students were asleep, or settling down for the night, as she should have been. Lights flooded the small living room with a flick of the switch, bathing her, and everything else in the room, in a soft yellow light. The woman sighed.

This was her sanctuary, a safe haven after a hard day's work. The living room was decorated in such a way that it reflected her personality. The couch and chairs were wrapped in royal blue velvet, standing contrast against the white of the walls and carpet. A coffee table, made out of a fine mahogany with cherry tint sat infront of the couch, an empty cup of tea and a book rested upon it.

Across the way, against the far wall, sat a bookcase made of the same wood, several volumes of books held on the shelves. A small wooden desk, with a computer on it, sat against the adjacent wall. Neatly piled stacks of papers and books covered most of it.

The living room opened up into a dining room/kitchen that was just as quaint and classically decorated. A door on the left wall led to her bedroom. This was home, sweet home for Ms. Trepe. Something only a few people had ever seen.

Groaning, she pulled her glasses from her nose and pinched there lightly, feeling the throbbing pain of her headache. Glasses were gently laid atop the coffee table before she collapsed on the couch in a heap. Lying on her side, she pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. Quistis needed to rest and forget the stranger with Seifer's name.

--

_Wisps of blonde hair floated on the cool breeze that smelt of the ocean. He watched her as she danced around the garden, flower petals catching in her hair as they blew off their wilting stems. He often watched her before he made her cry… She was always so graceful, delicate like the flowers she danced around, and he hated it. Her murmured songs, voice sweet as a siren's, reminded him of his mother that was long since dead, yet still a fresh memory in his head._

"_Stop singing, your voice kills the flowers!" He jumped from his perch in the tree, a blur of blond until he landed in a patch of daisies._

"_That's not true!" The little girl's face had contorted to an angry expression as she glared at the boy with her shockingly blue eyes. "Matron says it makes them grow!"_

"_Not your singing! I bet it's why your parents died!" Even then, at only seven, he knew what he said was horrible and wrong._

_As he watched her, her little hands curling into fists, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes, catching on her lashes, he knew he had succeeded. Even then, the rush hadn't been what he was hoping for, and like all the other times, he felt like a piece of shit._

"_Don't you dare say that, Seifer Almasy! Don't you dare!" She wailed loudly and ran back into the little house, door being slammed harshly, like many times before, leaving the boy to himself._

"_I already did…" He mumbled to himself and crouched on the small path next to the flowers her had crushed when he landed. Chubby, sun burnt hands began attempts at straightening the broken stems. "I already did." _

_--_

Seifer awoke with a start. His vision was blurry, and his memory hazy; he had no idea where the hell he was. His attempt to sit up was a grand failure. Muscles groaned and tensed under the restraints that held him at the wrists, chest, stomach, and ankles. Where in Hyne's name was he? A shake of the head was given in attempts to clear his vision, but it only scattered his hair further into his face. Well, this wasn't going to be easy.

Dr. Kadowaki had been filing charts when she heard a string of curse words and several angry grunts coming from behind the curtain where she had left Seifer. Peeking into his room, she saw him struggling against the restraints like a wild animal caught in a trap. "Stop struggling, darling, it won't do you any good." She cooed softly at him. "I'll go call Quistis…" The old woman's words weren't even heard over all the other noise, but she spoke then anyway and disappeared into her office.

Seifer was only vaguely aware that someone had even been there. His mind was cloudy from the alcohol and Selphie's sedatives, and there was a horrible ringing noise he wasn't sure was in his head or not. His vision had cleared up enough that he knew he was in an infirmary of sorts, and for some reason it looked familiar… if only he could remember how and why he passed out.

"Hello?" He'd call out, his voice hoarse. His throat hurt like it was on fire. What had been done to him? "Hello? Is anyone fucking here?" He felt so helpless… fighting against the fabric restraints that were starting to cut into his skin, so unsure of where he was. Had to stop drinking so much. "I swear to Hyne, when I get out of these damned restraints I'm going to fucking kill whoever put me in them!"

Left in silence. He started to scream out again when he heard someone tell him to shut up behind the swaying curtains to his left. It had been a man's voice. Scowling, Seifer growled in that direction. "Come and fucking say that in here, you bastard." Without knowing where he was or who the enemy was, he was pretty much screwed and he knew it. Not to mention the restraints.

--

"Yes, he seems _quite_ awake now… as is all the other injured students in here thanks to his screaming… I'd like for you to come quick, or else I'll give him a damn sedative myself and risk it mixing with the alcohol that's still running in his blood." Dr. Kadowaki practically had to screech into the phone so that Quistis could even hear her. Seifer had just recently, within the last few minutes, picked up to singing 'We Will Rock You' as loud as he possibly could. To the old doctor's annoyance, some of the other students had joined in.

"Is that… singing I'm hearing?" Quistis stood cupping the phone against her ear, trying to make out all of the background noise. Just what was the poor doctor going through? She had expected to hear horrible screaming, and possibly the breaking of things… not singing.

"Buddy you're a young man hard man!"

"Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day!"

"You got blood on yo' face!"

"You big disgrace!"

"Wavin' your banner all over the place!"

"We will we will rock you!"

"Will all of you just shut up?" Dr. Kadowaki didn't even bother to pull the phone away from her face as she yelled at the students and Seifer from her open office door. Their answer was given as they continued to sing off-key and ever some of the wrong words at the top of their lungs. "I sweat to Hyne, Quistis…"

"I'll be there in two minutes. Don't do anything you'll regret…" Quistis grinned softly at the phone, knowing her friend couldn't see it, but it didn't matter. "Well, at least don't do anything that will get the Medical Board upset."

With a dry chuckle and several more screams to the men, Kadowaki hung up without a goodbye. Quistis sighed as the dial tone hummed in her ear and hung the phone up. "Just what are you thinking, Seifer?" Who are you now, Seifer?

--

"Buddy you're an old man poor man! Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day!" Seifer was probably the most vocal out of all of the men singing, but there was a reason for that. As long as no one could hear what he was doing, he could fucking get out of the restraints.

He _had_ been trained as a soldier, whoever put him in these restraints weren't very keen to that fact. Slowly though, his memory was coming back and several familiar figures were starting to pop up in his mind. Was he at Garden? He was too drunk and doped up to tell for sure.

Seifer already had his legs free. It had been much easier to pull his legs out of ankle restraints because at least his skin was covered there by pants. His wrists on the other hand, well, that hurt like a bitch. He was sure he had rubbed at least ten layers of skin off and was also sure he'd given his arm hair a waxing from trying to twist his right hand free of the stupid cuff.

"You got mud on your face! You big disgrace!" One… two… three. He tugged as hard as he could and nearly screamed the next verse in pain. "Somebody better put you back in your place!" With a pop that was thankfully the restraint and not his wrist, he was free. Looking at his arm, he swore loudly while the other men kept singing. The skin had been torn all to hell and was bleeding several places. But he was free. Now to get the hell out of there.

--

Quistis could hear the sounds of poorly sung Queen lyrics even before she reached the infirmary, and apparently so could others on the Garden staff. People were giving odd looks in the direction of the hallway, some even stopping to listen or hum the tune along with everyone else. What the hell was going on?

The blonde cut through the small crowd quickly and stalked down the long hall with an irritated look on her face. Only back for little over two hours and Seifer Almasy was already making a scene and drawing a crowd. Perhaps he had let his outer appearance wilt away, but his personality hadn't seemed to falter much at all.

Stepping into the infirmary, she could see several injured soldiers sitting up in their beds, singing gleefully along with one another. Dr. Kadowaki was in there with them, pointing a finger at each one of them and scolding loudly, but she was being drowned out by their singing.

More singing was coming from a small room entirely hidden behind curtains. Seifer. Boots echoed against the tile floor as she stormed over to the front curtain and tore it back. Without even looking, she stepped into the room to find quite a surprise. She gasped, but it was too late.

Seifer had spun around the moment he heard the rattle of the curtain, only to find his _favorite_ instructor standing there. He lunged at her in an instant, all of his blurred thoughts being confirmed. So he was back at Garden. How sweet, the gang had brought him home.

The smaller blonde tried to duck his grasp, but he caught her around the middle and plowed her back against a heart rate monitor that was resting against the left wall. Giving a small cry of pain, Quistis kicked at him, getting one blunt shot at his left kneecap. Seifer crumpled to that side but wouldn't release his hold on her.

"Dr. Kadowaki!" She screamed as she wriggled her arms against his weight, trying to get her hand down to the handle of Save the Queen, her whip, but couldn't move her arm because it was crushed against his side.

"Shut up, Trepe." Seifer growled, recovering from the pain in his knee long enough to throw the slender woman away from him and into the back wall near his bed.

She hit the wall; shoulders first and then felt the dull thud as her head cracked back into it. Black dots swirled in her vision, the feeling of bile starting to collect at the back of her throat. She would _not_ pass out. Willing herself to stand, Quistis narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders just in time to get hit with a sweeping fist.

Quistis felt the contact with her jaw, her head snapping back as the rest of her recoiled to the side. For being so damn sickly thin, he still packed quite the punch. She found herself in a heap on the floor; blood dripping from her now busted lip. "So this is how you want to play?"

She brought her right leg up and over her left one, letting her feet catch at the back of his legs as she rotated her hips in the same direction. It was enough force to knock him off his feet, and with the pain in his knee, was enough to keep him from regaining his balance.

He fell with a hard thud, back making contact roughly with the floor. The wind was knocked out of him, and left him gasping for breath while his vision swam. Damn it was hard fighting while all knocked up on sedatives. "Bitch." He'd growl and try to roll on his side only to receive a kick to the stomach that sent him sprawling again.

"Stay down." Quistis was trying to get to her feet, blood still falling from her mouth to blot over her shirt and the floor. She was hunched over, trying to breathe and trying to watch him at the same time. One hand was safely resting on Save the Queen, while her other was pressed to her ribs.

"What's the matter, can't handle it, Trepe?" Seifer tried to laugh but found it hurt when he did. Must have been that kick to the stomach. He could try to knock her feet out from under her, but figured she'd be expecting that… He wasn't going to give up that easily. He'd need a distraction, and one was coming.

"Oh my goodness! For Hyne's sake, Quistis are you all right?" Dr. Kadowaki had finally gotten the soldiers to quiet down long enough to hear the scuffle between the two blondes in the other room. She had snatched a syringe full of a mild tranquilizer off the counter and rushed between the swaying curtains to find the two in the middle of the fight. The doctor wasn't stupid; she knew not to step in on that.

"What?" Quistis was so shocked to hear someone else's voice she actually looked up in surprise. "Oh, Doctor, yes, I'm—" She didn't even get to finish her sentence.

Seifer was off the floor the second she looked up, and had put all his weight into his shoulder as he used it to drive her back against the bed he had been restrained in. Quistis screamed, as did Dr. Kadowaki. The bed caught her at the back of the knees and she went right down into it, Seifer following her over. A hand was clasp to her throat, other hand pressed painfully to her chest to keep her down.

"Enough playing around, Trepe. I want some fucking answers." He snarled as he leaned down over her, feeling the pulse in her throat under his strong grasp. So delicate, like a flower, he could crush her in an instant. Make her pulse stop forever. It would be all too easy.

"Get…off… me…" Quistis struggled with each word, but managed to get them all out, though whispered. She tried to swallow, but it hurt. The bones were starting to bend in from the pressure, not to mention the horrible pain he was causing in her lungs from the weight of his hand over them.

"Why am I here? Why did you fucking bring me here? Tell me!" His grasp increased, tightening around her slender neck so much that his fingers almost could touch. He could feel her gasping, hear the gurgling sound as she tried to breathe. He could feel her squirming, trying to live. It was… amusing.

Blue eyes stared up in wild horror at him, trying to search his face for any sign of humanity and failing to find any. He'd kill her. It wasn't the first time he tried, but he'd really do it this time. Lips parted, but she could only manage to gasp helplessly. The world was becoming nothing but white, and her brain was telling her to sleep. She was dying.

--

"I'm sorry, child." Dr. Kadowaki shoved the needle roughly into Seifer's thigh, thumbing the end of it so that the liquid rushed into his body. It'd take a minute, a minute Quistis might not have, but she had to stop him.

"What the fuck?" Seifer growled in surprise and took his hand off Quistis' chest. He swept it back to knock the old woman away from him. Kadowaki went tumbling backwards against shelves full of medical supplies and knocked them everywhere. He snatched the syringe from his leg and glared down at it. "Fuck."

The world swam and colors blurred. Everything seemed to become fuzzy and he was feeling awfully warm. Gradually, his grip on Quistis' neck loosened and then became nonexistent as he slipped to the floor. The last thing he saw was that damn shot in his hand before his world became dark for the second time that night.

Quistis lurched forward on the bed into a sitting position. She was sputtering and gasping for air as she practically clawed at her throat, willing for it to work again. Each gulp of air she took burned in her throat and made her lungs ache, but at the same time, it was a marvelous feeling she might never take for granted again.

Seeing Kadowaki on the floor with medical supplies on and around her, made Quistis' heart leap into her throat. She forgot about her need to breathe and ran over to the old woman. "Dr. Kadowaki?" Index and middle fingers were firmly pressed to the Doctor's neck.

Not only was there the relief to find a steady pulse working in the old woman's neck, but also the fierce groan that her touch had caused the Doctor to make. "I'm okay, I'm okay." She swatted Quistis away in an annoyed fashion and looked over at Seifer's unconscious form. "He's still a hellish boy, isn't he?"

--

_The soft patters of a little girl's feet could be heard against the cool stone floor, her shadow dancing along the walls from the candlelight. She stopped when she reached the last bed in the room, staring down at the boy that was pretending to be asleep. A hand drifted out, tugging lightly at the covers he held up to his chin. "Seifer, I'm scared."_

_The boy groaned and turned his head away from her, tugging the blanket further up so that they almost covered bright emerald eyes that were now open and watching the shadows of the blonde that still lingered beside his bed. He just waited; holding his breath, knowing this was almost a nightly routine for her._

"_Seifer! I saw something by my bed!" Her voice was childlike then, not the stern voice of authority she had now. Her ways were also gentler then. She gave his blanket another tug, pressing a knee to the side of the bed for strength. "Seifer, I know you're awake!" She whined quietly, trying not to wake the other boys._

_Giving a huff of a sigh, he rolled onto his back and looked over at her. "Go sleep with Squall if you're so scared, Quistis. Everyone knows he's your knight in stupid armor!" A chubby little hand came out, giving the blonde girl a soft shove in the direction of the other bed._

_Her tiny hands balled into fists at her side; jaw locking into place as she glared at him. She did throw a glance over her shoulder at the brunette sleeping a little ways down, curled up with the blankets half way off him. "No I don't want to, Seifer let me sleep with you!" Blue eyes with unshed tears stared at him, lip quivering as she pouted. _

_Giving her his most nastiest look possible, which wasn't anywhere near as good as the looks he could give her now, he pealed the blanket back for her. As she started to climb into bed, he'd scoot over to the far side, giving her enough room so that she wouldn't fall off. "See, even you know I'm stronger than him! I'm so strong… I could take on a dragon!"_

_"No, you're just warmer." She said it in that matter-of-fact tone he had always hated and grown to loathe greatly later in life. Pressing her head against his shoulder, she cuddled under the blanket against his side, one hand latched onto the front of his nightshirt for comfort._

_Seifer lay there pretending to scowl, while on the inside he was smiling. Quistis always came to him when she was afraid, no matter how mean he was to her during the day. She was the only person at the orphanage that did that._

_--_

When Seifer awoke again he found himself practically chained down to the bed. The cloth restraints had been replaced with metal cuffs and there were several leather straps crisscrossing over his chest and legs. Apparently they didn't want to have the same thing happen again. He was also in a different room, somewhere darker with harsh white lighting. It looked like they have shoved him in the cargo hold.

Straining against the hold the restraints had on him, he tried to lift his head to better survey the area. The drugs had worn off and he was left with the pounding effects of a hangover. Things were going from bad to worse, and as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, he realized just how 'worse' they'd gotten.

Squall sat backwards in a metal folding chair, a few feet away from Seifer's bed. The look he had on his face was one that suggested horrible pain and a smile while it happened. "I see you're awake again."

"Watching over me while I slept, Squall? That's _so_ sweet of you." Seifer sneered. It was hard to look at Squall due to his current position, but he could tell by the charge in the air that this wasn't a friendly look he was getting.

"Shut up, Almasy." Squall stood so abruptly that the chair spun from under him and clattered to the floor. That did nothing to help Seifer's headache. He stepped over the chair, one hand clutching the hilt of his gunblade, but he didn't remove it from its sheath. "You hurt two very important members of the Garden staff and you haven't even been here a full day."

Still wincing from the sound, Seifer clenched his fists against his sides, trying to ease the tremors in his body away. "What can I say? I was trying to make myself at home again."

Gloved hand moved so quickly Seifer couldn't see it in time, but he could feel it. His head snapped to the opposite side, jaw sagging from the sudden pain. "I told you to shut up." Squall hissed; staring down at the man with his hand still raised as if he would strike him again.

Seifer gingerly dabbed the tip of his tongue against the side of his mouth that now had an aching pain in it. The metallic taste of blood started to fill around his teeth, bleeding down the corner of his lip and onto his chin. "Now that wasn't very nice." He growled, bringing more blood dribbling down his chin.

"Nice? What the fuck do you know about nice, Almasy?" Squall screamed each word with such anger that is made Seifer wince. It also made the walls rattle with the echo. "Killing thousands of innocent people all for a dream you couldn't even fulfill?"

Growling, Seifer turned his head once more to glare at the brunette. "You're lucky I'm fucking chained down or else I'd be on you in a second, Leonhart."

Squall swung his hand down again, this time clenched into a fist. Blood splattered across his glove as he hit Seifer in the jaw again, sending his head back against the cot. "No, Seifer, you're the one that's lucky. I'd kill you in a heartbeat and not even have a second thought about it. I might even enjoy it after what you did to everyone."

The blonde hissed in pain, tasting the blood as it rolled down his throat. He touched around the inside of his mouth with his tongue again, finding a few teeth had been knocked loose. "Then what are you fucking waiting for? Fucking kill me and make yourself feel better. You'd be worshiped, fuck you might even get a Hyne damned holiday named after you!"

He had lurched against the restraints, trying to get as close to Squall as he could so he could see his face. The look in his eyes made something turn in the brunette's stomach. He was wild like an animal, but knew he was caught and couldn't do a damn thing about it. The look was almost a deadly plead, like a dog that knows its going to die and doesn't want to suffer anymore but still wants to fight. Just put him out of his misery.

"No," Squall shifted and placed a hand upon Seifer's chest. With a shove that was hard enough to bruise a few ribs, he slammed the blonde back down against the cot. "I won't do what you want me to do. I want you to suffer." His hand was removed, and then he was out of Seifer's sight range, walking towards the cargo hold doors.

"Where the fuck are you going, Leonhart?" Seifer called after him, his voice going hoarse from all the yelling and all the screams of pain he had to hold in. "Don't fucking run away now! We were just getting started. I'm sure you have a whole fucking lot of other things you'd like to say to me!"

Squall's reply was the sound of the heavy door being slammed closed and then locked. Soon after, the lights in the room hummed and then dimmed before shutting off completely. Seifer was left in darkness, alone to scream and curse everything from Squall to Hyne himself. No one could hear him through the door.

--

_"How many times have I told you two not to fight, especially not in the house?" Matron stood, pacing the small kitchen floor, with the pieces of a broken vase in her hands as an example. The two little boys in question, a blonde and a brunette, stood by the table with all sorts of bruises and cuts on their faces and arms._

_"He broke the vase, Matron! I was just punishing him for it!" The blonde gave an earnest nod, pointing a finger at the other boy._

_Squall stood there silently, little arms crossed over his chest. The look he gave Seifer was a cross between anger and pure hate, a look he had never quite gotten rid of. He hadn't broken the vase, but had caught Seifer breaking it and went to tell Matron. Now he was getting blamed for it. He wouldn't tell though, he knew Matron knew who did it._

_"I don't care who did it! Seifer, how many times am I going to have to tell you that you need to leave the punishing to me? It only gets you in more trouble when you hurt the other children. Do you really want to hurt your friends?" The tall woman chided, still pacing._

_"They aren't my friends." The boy sneered. "I don't like any of 'em. I can't wait until I can get out of here!"_

_"Then go away." Squall finally spoke, turning to face the taller boy. He stood his ground, waiting for the punch that he knew was coming. Seifer never took an insult well, of course, neither did he._

_A punch didn't come, but the blonde had lurched forward. He tackled Squall to the ground, one hand holding his head back by his hair, other hand raised in a small fist. "Don't you tell me what to do!"_

_The boy swung that fist, but it was caught by a bigger hand. Matron had him by the entire hand and wrist. "Do not hit him!" Wrapping her other hand under his stomach, she picked him up and set him on the other side._

_"You heard what he said! You heard him! Aren't you going to punish him? You always punish me! You don't even like me! You hate me! You all do!" The boy was screaming, face red and hands in fists. He looked like he might cry, but he'd never allow for it._

_"Seifer, you know that's not true! I love all of you equally, but you can't be hurting the other children!" Matron then turned and helped Squall to his feet, tenderly holding him against her side so that Seifer couldn't go for him again._

_"You're a liar! I hate you! I hate you both!" The rage in the boy's eyes was immense, and made Matron shudder. Seifer was so young and so angry, what had she done wrong? He turned quickly and stormed out of the kitchen and into the boys' room, the door being slammed shut._


	3. Chapter 3

Why yes, yes I am back. I apologize for the extremely long wait for this chapter, but for some reason I found it hard to write, not to mention picking a fiance up on the way took some time away. The next chapter should be much easier to write because it'll be getting the ball rolling.

Disclaimer: I own nooooooooothing.

--

The next few days had been blurs of light and darkness, white lab coats, and needle pricks for Seifer. He couldn't remember anything clearly because he was so heavily medicated and thought most of it was a dream. A nightmare, really.

Squall had ordered that Seifer be left in the cargo bay, alone, for three days. When none of the others objected to the order, Dr. Kadowaki chided them and overruled his decision. The old woman had finally pulled rank and it was for Seifer Almasy. She and her medical staff had been the ones tending to him all three days.

First, they had to purge his system of the alcohol so that they could properly sedate him without risking injury. Then, because he was so malnourished, Dr. Kadowaki ordered for an IV with the needed nutrients to be administered.

Seifer had managed to tear the IV out four times even in his drugged state. Dr. Kadowaki put the fifth line in personally and duct taped it to his arm so he couldn't tear it out no matter how many times he rubbed it against the straps that bound him. She had 'fixed his little red wagon'.

The fourth day had finally come and Seifer no longer was sedated. He wasn't quite aware of that though, having no clear memories of what had been going on the last few days. He slept peacefully on his little cot, his body no longer fighting the restraints. Somehow, he even managed to look worse than he did when he was first brought there, now having a bruise where Squall had hit him and rub burns on his wrists from the restraints.

The overhead lights hummed, and then flickered to life, drowning the area in white. It was the sound of the door opening and the familiar sounds of boots thudding against the ground that roused Seifer. He awoke in time to catch a glimpse of a blonde figure coming towards him.

Quistis stopped a few feet away from him. She was in her SeeD uniform, that had been neatly pressed, glasses were in place, and her hair was flawless. Trepe like he always remembered her. Except for the bruises that made a line over her delicate neck, a shadow of where his fingers hand been.

"Instructor," he said, unable to draw his eyes away from the bruises. _He_ had done that.

"Oh, Seifer, you know I'm not an Instructor anymore. You made sure of that." Even though she tried to make her tone as matter-of-fact as possible, a trickle of bitterness still came out.

Making a 'hmph' sound, he narrowed his eyes and turned his head away. He didn't want to look at the bruises anymore. "Whatever makes you sleep better at night, Trepe."

Quistis seemed to straighten with his words, her face an expressionless mask. It was only her eyes that showed she was angry, but Seifer didn't need to look to know that. He could just feel it.

"I'm here to inform you as to what will become of you. If you'd rather I leave and have Squall deliver the message himself, I can." The way she said it made it sound like she would love to send Squall down there.

Seifer turned his head to look at her, eyes still narrowed. "Say what you've fucking got to say, Trepe, but don't threaten me with your Hyne damned crush!"

Quistis made an insulted noise in her throat when he called Squall her 'crush'. That was a mistake from the past, but she wasn't going to discuss her love life, or lack of one, with him. "Don't assume foolish things, Seifer." Her tone had an edge of warning to it.

"Whatever, Trepe, just tell me why you're here. I don't got all day." Seifer laughed at his own joke, smirking to himself. Even he could be a good sport about being chained to a bed.

Quistis, on the other hand, looked more annoyed than amused. "You've been brought here for a reason, it's up to Squall to tell you why though. I'm simply here to tell you that you'll be released from that cot if you behave yourself."

"Behave myself? I've been fucking kidnapped and tied to a cot for Hyne knows how long! Behave my ass!" He snarled at her, fists clenching at his sides.

"Yes, it was unfortunate how the situation was handled in bringing you back, but, you left us with no other choice." The woman sighed, already tired of the conversation.

"Oh pull that stick out of your ass, Trepe, you're no fucking saint." Seifer tried to shift enough to look over at her without straining his neck, but it was a futile attempt.

"You all enjoyed dragging me here and roughing me up. Made you feel all fucking fuzzy inside, didn't it?"

Quistis made a face, and it wasn't pleasant. "Perhaps there was some joy, but that's beside the point,"

"And that point is?" He snapped.

"You're here, to stay, whether you like it or not, for a while." She put it simply, thin smile in place.

"You can't keep me here. I do still have _some_ fucking rights." Briefly, Seifer wondered if that statement was actually true.

"Unless you can fly, you'll be here." It was true; Balamb Garden had taken flight yesterday. Where they were headed? Well, that was another of Squall's secrets.

"Son of a bitch," Seifer scowled and closed his eyes. How could this be happening? It was like a nightmare, except _she_ wasn't in it. "Give it to me, Trepe." He sighed, also growing tired of the conversation.

Quistis seemed to perk up, pleased that he gave in. His struggles would have been pointless anyway. "I've arranged for you to have your old room back, along with the things you left at Garden," she made it sound like he had just taken a vacation rather than ran away and tried to destroy the place. "But, due to your behavior, a guard will be posted outside your door, also for your protection mind you, and your access around Garden will be limited."

"Try not to sound so pleased, will ya', Trepe?" He interrupted with a sneer.

"My apologies," the woman chuckled despite herself. "Continuing on. You will be granted low class healing magic only, and will be allowed access to only the infirmary, and at times, the third floor office as of right now. Meals and any reading materials you may require—not that kind—" she had caught the look he gave her. "Will be delivered. If you fail to stay within your bounds, well, you'll be enjoying the wonderful view this cargo hold offers. Do you understand and agree to these guidelines?"

"I'd give you the finger if I could, but I guess I'll settle for saying it. Fuck you, Trepe." He still tried giving her the finger anyway.

She just beamed at him with wicked glee. "Great, I'll take that as a yes! I'll go get the officers." With that, she headed back to the doors.

"Yeah, yeah. Soak it up, Trepe. It'll come back to haunt you later!" Seifer called, grumbling a few lewd comments under his breath.

--

Several minutes later Quistis returned with a group of young, blank-faced cadets in tow. One was pushing an empty wheelchair, while another held a set of shackles. The rest of the soldiers all had guns they were carrying at their sides.

Quistis was the only one willing enough to step up to his bedside. She turned back to hold her hand out to a redheaded soldier. "Give the key here, Armont," she wiggled gloved fingers at him impatiently.

"Sure you want to test your luck again, Instructor?" Seifer smirked when Quistis flinched from behind at the word 'instructor'. "I mean, I did knock you around the last time you got too close."

Quistis snatched the keys from the boy and turned back around, unconsciously bringing her hand up to her neck. "If you hadn't noticed, the soldiers _are_ armed," she leaned in just a bit closer to him so he could hear her but the others couldn't. "And they're new so I'm sure they have an itchy trigger finger, especially for traitors of Garden."

"Now-now, Trepe, I'm sure you'd miss me if I was gone." Seifer sneered, watching a muscle twitch in her cheek. He was getting to her, while that threat she'd given didn't do a damn thing to him.

"I haven't yet." She quickly went to work at removing the several restraints that held him to the bed, all the while avoiding his gaze.

--

"_We'll all get homes of our own someday. Even you. I don't know why you're so angry that I have a family that wants me. It's not like I'll never see you again." The young blonde sat with her legs tucked under herself, her knees continuously being soaked by the tide as it gently rolled in and out on the sea line._

_Seifer was quiet, probably the most quiet he had ever been in his young life. His eyebrows were knotted, his lips pursed, and his jaw clenched so tight it hurt. He was trying his best to look angry. "They don't really want you. There must have been a mistake. They're crazy."_

"_That's not true! You're just mad someone wants me and not you! But someone will want you. You'll see. Don't be mean to me because they can't take you along with me." After growing up with him so long, Quistis was finally learning to not let him get to her as much._

"_Why would anyone want you? You're stupid, Quisty, just a stupid, smelly girl. They only want you because you looked like that little girl in the picture that died. Maybe they'll start calling you by her name too. Yeah. They don't want you."_

"_Don't say that! It's not true. Don't say that ever. They want me because I'm nice and smart, and not a big jerk like you! No one will want you if you keep acting like such a brat." Perhaps she hadn't learned after all._

_The boy smirked, knowing he was making her doubt the reasons the people wanted her. Maybe if he pushed it enough she wouldn't go away. Maybe she wouldn't go away like everyone else always did. Maybe he wouldn't be alone. "I'm not a brat. I'm telling the truth. No one would ever want a little girl like you. You're funny looking and you cry too much. You're first parents didn't want you; these won't either. You'll see, I'm right. I'm always right."_

_Tears were starting to well up in the girl's eyes, but she sniffled to keep them from falling. She would not cry. She couldn't. Not after what he said. Instead, she sucked in her lower lip and glared at him._

_Seemingly satisfied, Seifer grinned at her and stood, brushing the sand off his shorts. He was at an age where he understood the damage of words, and also knew he liked the affects his had on others. Though, his words then weren't as nearly as effective as they would become later. "Have fun at your new home, no one will miss you here."_

_Quistis rubbed furiously at her eyes as she watched him walk away, keeping the tears back. "Yes you will! You will too, Seifer Almasy! You'll miss me! I'm the one that won't miss you. I'll never miss you!" She shrieked, but it was too late, Seifer was already half way back to the house and too far away to hear her._

--

It took longer than it usually would to remove his restraints, as Quistis' fingers kept fumbling with the keys, already causing her to drop them twice. She frowned at her own inhibitions, unsure of why she was having such problems.

"Not nervous are you, Trepe?" Seifer chuckled, watching her as she tried to fit the key into the lock at his ankles for the third time. To make it worse, he jerked his body against them so that they rattled.

There was the sound of several guns cocking, the soldiers behind Quistis having taken their ready position. Quistis narrowed her eyes at Seifer and turned to look back at them. "Stand down, stand down! He's been laying in the same position for three days with only fluids in him, do you honestly think he can do anything?"

Several of the young men frowned; even one of them blushed. Nonetheless they returned to their former positions with their guns at their sides. They looked more nervous than before though, as if they didn't trust her word. Or perhaps it was the wicked grin Seifer was giving them.

Finally getting the restraints on his legs unlocked, she eased them off of his ankles, finding he had rubbed his skin so raw that the blood had dried and crusted to the inside of the metal cuffs, pulling skin and hair off his legs as she let it drop to the floor with a clank.

Seifer had hissed with the pain, clenching his jaw so tightly he thought he might break his teeth. Apparently Kadowaki had stopped administering painkillers too. "Careful, will ya'? I'm delicate, you know."

"Shut up, Seifer." She said without looking at him as she started on the restraints that held him round the middle. They were easier to get off, but made her soldiers jumpy. She could hear them moving closer, the rattle of their guns as they shook in their hands. Maybe she had become fearless, or maybe they were stupid.

Moving up to his arms, she first had to remove the locks that held him at the wrists, seeing they were just like the ones around his ankles. The sight was so grotesque that Quistis couldn't help but be thankful that she had skipped breakfast. "You'll also be needing further medical attention, obviously. I'll have Dr. Kadowaki come to your room first thing, you can also apologize for injuring her."

"Old woman shouldn't have gotten in the way." Even though the past events were foggy, he remembered he had hurt the good doctor somehow, but apparently it wasn't enough to kill her. He did feel bad, slightly.

"Yes, because then I'd be dead and you'd be facing murder charges the government could finally hold you on, rather than being in the cargo hold." Quistis snapped and unlocked the last of the restraints. She pulled them off of him and let them fall to the floor with a metallic thud.

Completely flustered, she moved back and motioned with a hand for the soldiers to step forward. They did quickly, all guns pointed towards Seifer. The cadet with the wheelchair cautiously pushed it forward to the side of the cot, awaiting further instructions.

Seifer had scowled at Trepe's comment and lay there, unsure of what to say in return. She was right. He would have killed her. It would have been all too easy for him. Extinguishing a life had become like a high to him; watching the light fade from his victim's eyes, it was a rush.

"Get him in the wheelchair and take him to his room. Make sure no one but staff members with permission from Mr. Leonhart are allowed to enter. You will assist the medical team if they need it when caring for him." Quistis barked these orders to the soldiers, saluted, turned and left without so much as a last glance to Seifer.


End file.
